memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Photon particle
A Photon particle is a primary form of Energy fuel of nearly all Primary weapons system and structuring force for all holographic technology within the Milky Way Galaxy. An Elementary Light Particle, it is a Subatomic-scale particle that makes up the Electromagnetic Spectrum, and is the primary basis for all visible light in the Universe. Particle Mechanics The photon is mass-less, has no electric charge, and does not decay spontaneously in empty space (it is due to this benefit that Photons are so practical as a weapons energy source). A photon has two possible polarization states and is described by exactly three continuous parameters: the components of its wave vector, which determine its wavelength λ and its direction of propagation. The photon is the gauge boson for electromagnetism, and therefore all other quantum numbers—such as lepton number, baryon number, and flavor quantum numbers are zero. Photons are emitted in many natural processes. For example, when a charge is accelerated it emits synchrotron radiation. During a molecular, atomic or nuclear transition to a lower energy level, photons of various energy will be emitted, from infrared light to gamma rays. A photon can also be emitted when a particle and its corresponding antiparticle are annihilated (see Electron-positron annihilation for an example). In empty space, the photon moves at c (the speed of light) and its energy and momentum are related by E = pc, where p is the magnitude of the momentum vector p. For comparison, the corresponding equation for particles with a mass m is:13 The energy and momentum of a photon depend only on its frequency ν or equivalently, its wavelength λ: Various Sub-Classes/Forms A Photon not only is merely and simply a particle, to quite the contrary Photons can be converted into 3 distinct forms which are. #Gaseous: Photons when in contact with a extreme fold or singularity of Black-body Radiation the particles under go what is commonly termed as a "Symmetric Quantum mechanical state" also known as Bose-Einstein condensation in which the particles Sub-quantum elements rapidly slow to a near freezing pace thus converting it into a energetic gas (Also known as Bose Gas). this gas is the primary form of photon fuel storage. #Ballistic Photons: This super energetic form of the element is the primary basis for all heavy Photonic weaponry (such as Photonic Cannons..Etc). This conversion occurs when the Bose Gas is placed into a Polarized Particle Turbine. The Turbine simultaneously super heats and accelerates the gas which as doing so liberates the Photons from their central Atomic coherency allowing them to be scattered in multiple directions and maintain maximum cohesion. These forms of Photons are also used in multiple targeting Photonic Torpedo Generators. #Hard-Mass Photons: This final evolved form of Photons occur when Ballistic Photons begin to convert into complex solid hardbound structures this process is called "Photonic Neutronic reformation". This form of Photons are primarily used in various forms of Energy based armor such as Photonium. Particle History The photon has no mass and thus can produce interactions at long distances. Like all elementary particles, the photon is governed by quantum mechanics and so exhibits wave-particle duality: that is, it exhibits both wave and particle properties. For example, a single photon may undergo refraction by a lens or exhibit wave interference, but also act as a particle giving a definite result when its location is measured. The modern concept of the photon was developed gradually (1905–1917) by Albert Einstein to explain experimental observations that did not fit the classical wave model of light. In particular, the photon model accounted for the frequency dependence of light's energy, and explained the ability of matter and radiation to be in thermal equilibrium. Other physicists sought to explain these anomalous observations by semi-classical models, in which light is still described by Maxwell's equations, but the material objects that emit and absorb light are quantized. Although these semi-classical models contributed to the development of quantum mechanics, further experiments proved Einstein's hypothesis that light itself is quantized; the quanta of light are photons. In the modern Standard Model of particle physics, photons are described as a necessary consequence of physical laws having a certain symmetry at every point in spacetime. The intrinsic properties of photons, such as charge, mass and spin, are determined by the properties of this gauge symmetry. The photon concept has led to momentous advances in experimental and theoretical physics, such as lasers, Bose–Einstein condensation, quantum field theory, and the probabilistic interpretation of quantum mechanics. It has been applied to photochemistry, high-resolution microscopy, and measurements of molecular distances. Recently, photons have been studied as elements of Quantum Computer Cores and for sophisticated applications in optical communication such as Quantum Cryptography. Category:Science Category:Particle elements Category:Fuel sources